Bowerstone
|roleplay = |creator = |appears = |usage = |type = City |continent = Hibernia |county = |nation = Albion |location = Bowerstone County |status = |faction = |dispute = |leader = Mayor of Bowerstone }} History Founded in the final years of the Old Kingdom the coastal city of Bowerstone started life as a wooden township inhabited by thugs and criminals. Bowerstone remained in this state well through the collapse of the kingdom and the following Dark Ages and Fallow Wars it wasn't until the establishment of the Heroes Guild that the people of Bowerstone could live a life of peace and safety. In 1213 Bowerstone was under the governance of Lady Elvira Grey but she was exposed by the Hero of Oakvale as a murderer and fled by the end of the year resulting in the Hero himself becoming the mayor. Under the governance of the Hero of Oakvale, Bowerstone expanded becoming Albion's largest town by 1288 and upon the heroes death in 1292 a new larger dockside had been built in the Quay and the new town walls were completed. In 1322 the famous alchemist Leo Head built a castle on the burned out ruins of Bowerstone Manor and occupied the building until his disappearance after a few weeks guards broke down the doors and discovered the body of a old woman but no trace Leo Head. He was declared missing and the castle cleared out and put up for sale. In 1366 the town gained a new mayor in the form of a mysterious man only known as The Count under his governance Bowerstone became a city of fear citizens vanished in the night and poverty and disease was rampant after forty years he died in 1408 and the castle was bought by the Fairfax Family of Southcliff under them Bowerstone grew and became a city in 1521. In 1603 with tension between the citizens of Bowerstone and the Heroes Guild at boiling point two unsuspecting heroes were set upon and killed by the people who later marched upon and destroyed the guild in the even later known as the Guild Massacre. The guards and the Fairfax family were powerless to stop them. The rule of the Fairfax Family ended in 1804 even though Lucien Fairfax died in 1824 as he had abandoned his post as Lord Mayor leaving both Bowerstone and in effect Bowerstone State leaderless. The Hero of Bowerstone became Mayor upon being given the Castle as a gift from the people of Albion for saving them from Lucien. In the summer of 1828 the Mayor of Bowerstone Lord Sparrow became king of Albion. It was under his rule and that of both Logan and Henry that Bowerstone changed drastically. Geography Bowerstone is built on hilly terrain with the centre being dominated by Bowerstone mountain the River Bower runs through the city starting from the sea in the north west running through Bowerstone Industrial, Market and Southern Quarter before ending at the mouth of the bay of Bowerstone. From its establishment until 1521 Bowerstone was a town solely on the island itself but expansions over the years resulted in the settlement moving onto the main land by the time of the city's reconstruction in 1839 Bowerstone now covered an even larger area then before. Economy Law